The Ambassador, The Warrior and The Transplant
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: A foreign ambassador, a snarky batpony and a introvert transplant meet through a series of events. What happens when they become friends? OCs belong to me, Banjo-Moon and Skylar-Dustpaw over on dA. Partially season 4 and 5 compliant, established Fluttercord starting in Chapter 4. My first MLP story, please favorite, watch and review! Cover by Calamity-Studios.
1. Prologue

The Ambassador, The Warrior and The Transplant

A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Story

Written by: GhostPhoenix84

Disclaimer: Here is my very first MLP:FIM fan story. I only own my pony-sona, Binary Sunset. Silva Biochem belongs to Banjo-Moon and Skyler belongs to Skyler Dustpaw, both of them fellow fans over on DA, who kindly agreed to be in this story. There will be established Fluttercord starting around Chapter 4 after introductory chapters and the prologue. I own nothing except for Binary Sunset, Queen Eponna, Odysseus, their mentioned children, and Queen Maredala, while all other characters belong to their respective owners.

Chapter soundtrack: The Legend of Ashitaka Theme- Princess Mononoke

Prologue: The Legend of Eponna

Fifteen hundred years ago on the planet Equestria, weven before the Princess Celestia ascended the throne to begin her rule over the continent of Equestria, across the Eastern Sea sat the continent known as Eponna. This expansive continent was mysterious as it was breathtaking. The thick branch of sub artic Taiga forests ringed its northern third as the climate gave way to fertile valley and lush deciduous forests. Scattered about these expanses, were numerous alicorn clans. Settlers from a destroyed kingdom, they were followers of the primordial creator god Kal-el. Unlike their fellows, they did not see the world in black and white, but rather shades of gray. There basic tenet of belief went something like this:

 _Chaos is a natural part of life, some good and some bad. When encountered, enter with a clear head and eyes unclouded by hate._

 _Use your magic for knowledge and defense, never for offense unless your life depends on it._

 _Treat others how you would want to be treated._

 _Always be responsible for your actions, all of them. By doing so, you prevent damage in the future._

 _Under no circumstances must you slay or assault another sentient for any other reason other than justifiable offense. Likewise, never treat another unjustly because they are different in appearance or speech. As my followers, you must take responsibility for every last action you perform. In this way, a just and equal society may blossom on this fair continent._

Because they were still forming a cohesive society, the last part about accepting chaos theory as a part of everyday life hit close to home. There were disputes about land ownership, water rights, town layouts and what the correct way to deal with crimes was. Minor crimes resulted in an hour or two in the stocks and pillories, and this usually worked. However, because of the religious taboo of executing murders, someone found guilty had their magic powers stripped from them, they were given new identities and exiled somewhere else.

By the year 793, Eponna had settled into a stable, constitutional monarchy. The bounty of the land was tempered by long lasting acts meant to preserve natural resources for future generations. In this way, life spans jumped up for both genders to about 200 years or so. It was around this time a cohort of a few dozen thousand or so draconequis family group arrived on the scene. Like the original alicorn pioneers, they were refugees, their taiga homelands ravaged by disease and weather beyond their control. For a nigh seven months, they besieged Eponna with pranks and tricks. It was of course, all meant in good fun, to see of the locals had any sort of humor. Some of the clan leaders were a little less than thrilled about the lack of decorum the draconequis neighbors lacked, but they wanted to avoid a costly war.

A peace deal was reached, and it gave the Draconequis race sovereignty over the Taiga regions, shortly renamed Draconelaw. This pleased both sides, since Eponnians were already used to chaos as part of everyday life, trade developed and a scant decade or two later, alicorns began intermarrying with draconequises, so by the year 1066, the entire population had some amount of draconequis blood in their veins.

It should have been a happy time for Queen Eponna and her mate, the draconequis Odysseus. They had just celebrated their twenty-first wedding anniversary, and their kits, Star Striker, Minerva and infant Flyheight were strong and healthy. Nothing could have prepared them for what was about to happen.

It started with the mass die off pet parasprites, and the virus spread to the owners. Doctors furiously scrambled to find a cure, but alas! There was no cure. On top of that, with defensive forces next to nil, whole villages were at the mercy of the bloodthirsty King Sombra of the Crystal Empire.

For many years Sombra had studied the mysterious kingdom, and wanted to invade so he could drain all the magical energy. He did not count on alicorns and draconequises working and living together in a nearly peaceable kingdom. The very idea made him sick. There was only one thing to do, kill all the draconequises, take over the kingdom and dispose of the ruling family.

Well, as these things happen, the royal family caught wind of the plan and faced a horrible dilemma. As it was, the population was still steady, but an invasion would doom them all. Desperate, they reached out to the other civilized centers, begging for any assistance. The Southern Kingdoms were too busy building their own city states, Saddle Arabia was in the middle of a civil war and Equestria refused to believe that there was any sort of genocide going on. So said the princesses, who viewed the Eponnians as a bunch of heretics because of their views towards chaos and other sentient creatures.

Faced with no answer, Odysseus and Eponna found themselves leading a loyal band of troops towards the front line of the battle, near the ruined city of Double Helix. Already, the children had been given over to adoption to keep them safe. The day of the battle would be the bloodiest in Eponnian history.

Sombra had studied draconequis psychology, so the battle plans were random and unrelenting. They were so devoted to their loved ones, they were willing to die for them. Indeed, it was with a heavy heart Odysseus died while he ordered his troops to retreat.

In a moment of inspiration, Sombra recited an incantation that seized the life force out of every last living draconequis via violent seizures, and banished them in the afterlife. So overcome by the mass psychic pain, Eponna was easily captured.

Even though her heart was broken, her resolve remained intact. Because she would not submit to Sombra and become his concubine, she was to be executed by burning at the stake. The entire populace was forced to watch. At the moment of her ascension into Heaven to join her husband and ancestors, her soul flew out over her people and she intoned, "Do not grieve for me. Rather, avenge your fallen family members and comrades. I shall always be with you." Her magic exploded and struck all of her subjects, imbuing them all with Jedi-like powers. Overcome with hope and righteous fury, the Eponnians all at once rose up against the tyrant. It took nearly a year and a half to kick him out of Eponna for good, but the damage was already done. A once thriving society had been utterly destroyed and allies who had been loyal in the past were now calling them heretics and denying that the utterly tragic events that has transpired had not happened at all, despite the mounds of concrete evidence proving otherwise. Left to their own devices, the Eponnians took it upon themselves to rebuild.

Half a millennium later, Eponna has rebuilt itself to its former glory. Its technology rivals modern day First World countries on Earth. However, the abandonment by old allies has left its bitter aftertaste, and Eponna is an isolationist outpost, while carrying out extensive exporting of trade goods to the wider world.

The young of this country are all interested in what lies beyond the borders and what life is like over there. Among them is Binary Sunset, the daughter of a baronet and a school headmistress. A recent graduate of Eponna's Royal Diplomatic Corp. Queen Maredala, Eponna's current ruler, has assigned Binary to Equestria, in order to investigate rumours regarding the last living draconequis along with the normalization of relations between them and the hegemony of kingdoms located in Equestria.

Thus, this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

The Ambassador, The Warrior and The Transplant

A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Story

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing. Silva Biochem belongs to Banjo-Moon and Skylar belongs to Skylar-Dustpaw, both of them over at dA. I only own Binary Sunset, her family and Queen Maredala. Awesome cover art of Binary Sunset by Calamity-Studios, also of dA. All other characters belong to their intellectual and creative owners.

Chapter Soundtrack: Erebor- Howard Shore, Princess Leia's theme- John Williams, Tawts Penfro/Jigiau'R Goron/Nos Galan- Crasdant, Lady Eboshi- Joe Hisaishi

Chapter 1: Binary Sunset, the Eponnian Ambassador

It was late February, when it seems half the world is either under innumerable amounts of snow, or whole swaths of populated seem to be residing under a waterfall. In between these extremes, grass stubbornly keeps its green in warmer climes and occasionally, spring flowers will add splashes of color to an already dull landscape.

Along the southern counties, the grass was a dull, muted green closer to hay than grass, mud was all over the sidewalks, and young colts and fillies would spend many an hour getting lectures from their mum and dads about keeping their tunics and boots clean. In the town of Steedmore, this was never more the case. The large mansion overlooking the town was mostly dirt free, except from the dust residue from constant storms.

It was a grand two story mansion of bright, red brick and stone with a tile roof. Ornate windows and hoof carved sills greeted the world as the early morning hustle and bustle got underway. Magic activated drone servants were getting all of the fires prepared for guests, prepared clothing donations for refugees overseas and got the morning paper.

Inside the basement kitchen, Baronet Honest Truth was cooking up his famous blueberry pancakes with bacon slices and hash browns. His wife, Lady Northern Lights was working on the paper's crossword puzzle- it was a tricky one! Their elder son, Sky Walker had just finished setting the table, when his elder sister, Binary Sunset walked into the room and greeted them happily, "Morning Mum, morning Dad! Morning, Skywalker!" She gave Sky Walker- who was 5 years her junior- and affectionate noogie as she sat down at table to eat breakfast.

After invoking the blessing of Kal-el, the whole lot of them began to graze in between talking about what their plans were for the day. Sky Walker's astronomy class was taking a day trip down to the coastal city of Forelock to watch an early afternoon rocket launch along with a tour of the space center. Already, Eponna had put a couple dozen satellites into orbit, to the great annoyance of Luna who thought they cluttered up a perfectly nice space.

Northern Lights nodded, "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time, Sky. That reminds me, did you remember to fill out the paperwork for pilot school?" As his name indicated, Sky Walker was a first rate pilot, and in order to fulfil his Cutie Mark, he had spoken with his parents about attending piloting school. It would not only teach him the ins and outs of the trade, but he would also pick up useful skills that could easily be called upon in any other flight related field. At the mention, Sky blushed so red one could see it through his fog grey coat. He turned towards his elder sister, "Well, that's all very well and good- but what about Bina? Don't forget, she has been summoned to the Royal Palace in Spiral City." At the mention of this, Binary blushed.

She had been the youngest graduate from Eponna's Royal Diplomatic Corp in the country's history. It probably helped that her family was a direct descendant of Princess Flyheight, Queen Eponna's youngest child. Because of her ability to take charge and get different beings to work together towards a united goal, she had been assigned the official title of Royal Ambassador. It was a high honor, to be sure.

Musing about her posting, she wondered aloud, "I wonder where Queen Maredala will post me. I'm nervous, but also really excited." Bina finished her milk, excused herself to put the dishes into the dishwasher. After all of this was finished, she flew upstairs to get ready.

Royal Ambassadors all had a similar uniform, a white hooded tunic with a gold belt, and brown leather boots for one's rear hooves. Her long chocolate colored mane was neatly braided into one Nordic style braid around her head. In this way, it showed off her intense turquoise eyes and her Cupid's bow mouth. It was a striking look, especially against her fog grey coat.

It was here her father joined her, his horn levitating a new ID-gear. Binary's jaw dropped when she saw it, "Is…is that for me, Dad?"

"It most certainly is. Your mother and I think since your about to go out into the larger world beyond Eponna it's high time you had one of your own. According to the instruction manual, once you touch it with your horn, it will resonate with your biorhythm, and will meld seamlessly with your tunic. If you need it, it will appear. Keen, isn't it?"

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much! It's wizard," she shrieked, embracing her laughing father and crying all at the same time. As its name indicates, ID-gear stands for Interdimensional gear. The same size as a modern IPad, but only linked up with a miniature pocket universe that can hold just about anything. On top of that, it was ready at a moment's notice via telepathy. Very keen, indeed.

Now that she was ready, the entire family saw her off at the train station. Promising to write as soon as she got settled, Binary Sunset relaxed in her seat and began to input everyone's address into the address book function of her ID-gear. She would not do it later, she would be far too busy with official duties and the like.

As the train made its way along the interior heading southwest towards the capital, Bina could make out small towns with their ancient churches, forests dotted with clearings, lakes still partially frozen with flocks of geese and ducks standing on the ice patches looking for food. Along the way, the train would stop and more alicorns would alight or hop off.

After visiting the dining car for early afternoon tea with _spaghetti Bolognese_ and some sparkling cider, she read the sign "Spiral City- 50 KM". It was about time, she had been getting antsy. The PA system announced, "Mares and gentlecolts, we are within 10 minutes of our arrival at Spiral City. Please make sure you have all your belongings with you if you are departing here, and please mind the gap."

Considering she had everything with her, Bina sat up and stretched before standing near the double doors that would be facing the landing platform. Once the train had pulled into the station, she exited and made her way towards the front gate.

Grand Place Station was directly behind a large, urban green space with metal trellises covered in vines, a few gated playgrounds, a neighborhood garden, several fountains and large posts listing tourist information. Since she had never been to Spiral City before, Bina thought it would be a good idea to consult a map to see how one got to the Palace. No sooner had she left the station when she was approached by two Royal Guards, their navy blue and khaki uniforms smartly pressed.

"Are you Baronetess Binary Sunset of Steedmore?"

"Yes, I am. Are you my escorts?"

"Yes we are. Please follow us, your ladyship."

She was escorted to a waiting carriage which was solar powered. Traveling at a comfortable speed, Binary asked where the queen would receive her, only to be informed she was to be received in the Queen's office, upstairs and behind the throne room. The palace itself was an imposing building, all stone and glass. As she alit towards the marble front stairs, the guards bowed to her as a young page, hardly any older than Sky Walker indicated for her to follow him.

As they trotted down the central corridor, Binary Sunset could not help but take in everything that was going on around her. Courtiers were running messages, petitioners were swapping stories, tourists were taking pictures and whispering to one another, there was quite a bit of activity even on what seemed to be a boring day back in Steedmore.

At long last, they arrived at a set of gilded ivory doors. Knocking, a soft voice called out, "Please come in and shut the door behind you." The page did so, and soon Binary Sunset found herself face to face with Queen Maredala herself.

Maredala had to be at least a few year older than herself. Her mane was a pale yellow, like that of the first crop of wheat in the autumn. Her coat was amber with light red highlights. Her legs were dappled with azure. She wore a red silk gown that covered her back legs entirely and her hair was pulled into an elaborate topknot with the gold crown laden with pearls and semi-precious stones perched above her forehead.

She smiled and offered Binary Sunset a seat before getting down to business, "Greetings, Baronetess Binary Sunset, I am Queen Maredala. As I am sure you know, Eponna has the reputation of being a land of holier than thou heretics because we expect everypony to take responsibility for their actions- no matter how small. I have been ruler for only 4 years and I promised my mother than when I took the throne I would normalize relations with the Equestrian Hegemony. I believe this time is now. After all, haven't we all dreamt about travelling there when we were small?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. But with all due respect, _why now_?"

"I'm glad you asked. I have received word that there is a living draconequis residing in the fiefdom of Ponyville. From what I have gathered, his name is Discord, he has no knowledge of Eponna and he is currently courting a pegasus by the name of Fluttershy. I want you to go overseas to research Discord and his bride to be and also spread our way of life. I have contacted Princess Celestia, and she is willing to have an Eponnian ambassador stationed in Ponyville. You will also have to attend to official ambassadorial duties as well. Do you feel you are up to the task?" Her voice was kind, but also quite serious.

Giving it a few minutes of thought, Binary Sunset agreed. If there really was a draconequis unaware of the legacy of his species, this could be a new beginning in trans-oceanic diplomatic relations. Bowing her head, she intoned, "It is Kal-el's wish that I be blessed with the gift of diplomacy, and I shall do thy bidding."

Maredala let out a girlish squeal and the two began discussing a leave date and all the necessary details that come with moving overseas. It would not be until late March, at the cusp of spring when Binary Sunset, the Eponnian Ambassador, would leave Eponna's shores behind for the new world of Equestria.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ambassador, The Warrior and The Transplant

Chapter 2: The Solitary Warrior, Banjo Moon

Chapter Soundtrack: Remember- Five Finger Death Punch, Blackbird/Eleanor Rigby- the Beatles, Mononoke Hime theme (instrumental), Fanfare for the Common Man- Aaron Copeland

Far to the south of the Ponyville lay the Macintosh Nills mountain range, and as far as any sane pony is concerned, nothing good can come from beyond those craggy peaks. Indeed, the summits are too warm for snow, and the lack of viable passage between lends to the inhospitable environment surrounding and beyond the area. Directly south, an eons old gorge is flanked on its left side by a train track, but beyond that is only where demons and nightmares dare to tread and call home, namely dragons and changelings.

The Equestrian Badlands are surrounded by eastern mountains, and this has led to enough rainfall to give it a savannah or prairie like feel. No trees and little rain make it impossible for habitation, with the exception of hardy fish in its murky rivers (of which there are very few) along with rabbits and and buffalo. Wild grasses and plants thrive here and in early spring, the uniform honey wheat and pale green are interlaced with sporadic bursts of goldenrod, scarlet, lavender and cobalt blue. Only the birds appreciate the fleeting beauty of this forbidden landscape

Because it was desolate and uninhabited, it made sense that there were a few scattered colonies of Changelings and Dragons who called the cave systems home. Because of the obviously limited resources, they were constantly at war with each other. If you had to eke out any sort of living, you did it by living by your wits.

This was how the orphan batpony Silva lived for the first 7 or 8 years of her life. She did not remember anything of her parents, with the exception of her name. Bad enough she had to contend with dragons, but Changelings were worse because they would prey upon any sort of positive feeling she may have had. As the years passed, reflexes became instinct and she buried her feelings deep under a shell of snark and acting like smart ass. Anything to survive, which was how she rolled. She ate catfish as there was no edible fruit anywhere near where she would sleep, and as such it became her favorite food.

By the time she was 10 years old, she was unusually fit and slightly smaller than fillies her age. She was intelligent and longing to move beyond the badlands. As it was, the dragons and changelings were aware of her, and she was bored fighting them all of the time. So, she headed north, along one of the un-named rivers, until she came to a solitary cabin.

It was on the large side, and she was looking around when a gruff, kind voice called out, "Hey there, are you lost?" Silva looked up at the stallion, his salt and pepper mane was unkempt and bore a military manner.

She shrugged, "I'm looking for someone, if it's all the same to you, geezer."

"Geezer? Pshaw, haven't heard that one in a while. You've got spunk, girlie. What are you called?"

"I am called Silva. Who are you?"

"Folks call me Banjo Moon. Come on in and I'll fix you some dinner."

The two spoke late into the night, with Banjo learning about Silva's harrowing childhood and her journey north to find a life outside the Badlands. In turn, Silva learned about her new Guardian, Banjo Moon. He was a retired officer of the New Lunar Knights, Luna's royal guards. He was an outdoorspony and had been a medic in his first years as Lunar Knight. The interested Silva, so Banjo decided to make Silva his apprentice.

For the next 8 years, Sliva was Banjo's dedicated student. Every day, she would learn about the biological and chemical magic that went into potions, spells and medicines. She got to be very good at it, so much so that she earned her Cutie Mark on her thirteen birthday in biochemical magic- something that she had mastered in only two days. Her cutie mark was a broadsword with a yellow mist rising from the tip. Banjo could not have been any prouder.

Along with the lessons in potions, he also taught her how to live on her own in the wilderness and how to be a Lunar Knight. She certainly had the chops, but now she had to prove it. One day, she was mixing potions and had mixed the wrong ingredients. Because it looked like tea, Banjo drank it and became violently ill!

Silva Biochem was beside herself with anxiety, how could she have unwittingly poisoned her father figure? Desperate, she frantically began to look for a cure, but there was none. Thankfully, Banjo made a full recovery and told her it was time to join the New Lunar Knights. The goodbye was difficult, but Silva Biochem, who saw any outward sign of emotions as weak, merely saluted and started off for Canterlot.

Once she had enrolled in the Royal Guard Training School, Silva had to learn how to get along with others: namely learning how to work as part of a team and relying on others who were not as competent as she was. It was grueling at first, to work with ponies who had never gone running around in the outdoors during thunderstorms, or beaten felons to an inch of their lives, along with a healthy amount of self-control. She did get the hang of it, but the open emotion- it was too much. So, she turned to drinking. She was not an alcoholic, but it was obvious to everypony she could hold her liquor. She graduated top of her class, and was promptly assigned the Everfree Forest as her domain to patrol.

Her quarters were a cabin located just within Ponyville city limits but within sight of the Everfree Forest. She relished the challenge of facing timberwolves and other dangers on a daily basis, and she always got the job done, something she prided herself on. On the other hand, she permitted herself no real friends. Certainly, she was a team player and would go out with them for drinks and trivia night at the local pubs, but she felt as if she was an outsider looking in. A lifetime of being alone had taught her that, but in the very depths of her soul, she really did want somepony to hang out with. Just who that was and how to go about doing so were not on the top of her priority list. However, it was still there and those lingering thoughts had a way of popping up at the most inopportune of times.

It was February, when the last of the snow and frost were finally giving way to thunderstorms when she received a letter from her old mentor, Banjo Moon. Silva had just gotten back from slaying a wandering cockatrice, when she noticed the mail had arrived. Leaning her sword against the front door, she casually let the adverts fall to the floor, when her amethyst eyes fell upon some familiar hoof writing. It was from Banjo Moon.

Wondering what her mentor was writing to her about, she eagerly tore open the envelope, and began reading. The letter went something like this:

"February 13, 1566

Dear Silva Biochem,

Heard you were doing really well in the New Lunar Knights- congrats on the promotion! How did you get saddled (no pun intended) with the Everfree Forest? That's a large bite to swallow, but if anypony can do it- it's you! Just wanted to catch up with you.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Banjo Moon"

Silva couldn't help but smirk, the old softie. She would reply, but it would be a while. After all, she was an adult and she had a job to do.


End file.
